Wishes come true
by Milady29
Summary: The third and final part of the night out series. Laura and Antonio go out for a night and make a decision, which makes a wish come true, but not just for them a wish comes true that evening.


"Eva and Diego Dawson! Get your butts down here right now!" yelled their mother, Laura Dawson.

"Uh oh." Eva whispers to Diego I think mom found the mess.

"I thought you said you were going to clean it up?" Diego whispers back.

"I was….Then I forgot…" she said.

As they slowly walk downstairs. They see their mother looking around the kitchen.

"We just wanted a snack." Eva started to say.

"So, you couldn't clean it up?" Laura asked.

"We're sorry mama." Diego says.

"Well, if you both clean it spotless now, maybe you will still be allowed to go with Abuela and Abuelo." She tells them.

The two children start to clean. As Laura chuckles.

Antonio comes in the door. "Dad's home!" he yells.

"Daddy!" Eva says as she and Diego run to greet him.

"My babies!" he says laughing. "What are you two up to? Did you finish your homework? So you can go and have fun with abuela and abuelo?"

"Homework's done, but, we have to clean the kitchen. We kind of made a mess." Laughs Diego.

"Kind of?" says Laura coming to greet her husband. "Go. Now. Clean." She tells them as she smiles and kisses Antonio.

"Ok mama." Says Eva as she and Diego head back to clean the kitchen.

"How bad is it?" Antonio laughs kissing Laura back.

"Bad enough." She laughs. "How was work?"

"It was good. Slow which is a nice change. I was thinking since my mom and dad are taking the kids over night, maybe we can have a date night." He says hugging her.

"Wow. Date night, huh?" she smiles. " I would love to." She says.

"All done mama! Come look!" she says grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Wow. The kitchen looks awesome!" she says to them. "Now, go and get your things together. Abuela will be here soon to pick you up."

The kids run upstairs to grab their stuff.

After Antonio's mom picked the kids up, Antonio grabs Laura and twirls her around. "I know the perfect restaurant to go to." He says as he kisses her.

They walk up to Capi's Italian Kitchen to have dinner.

"I love this place." Says Laura. As they are seated.

After they ordered dinner, Antonio looks a little nervous.

Laura chuckles. "What's wrong baby?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He says looking at his hands.

"Antonio Dawson. Do you really think I don't know you well enough to know when there's something on your mind? Talk to me."

Antonio smiles at Laura. "Sometimes I forget how well we know each other."

Laura smiles back at him and waits for him to talk.

"I guess I was just wondering how you would feel about having another baby." He says.

Laura looks shocked. "I ah, never thought you wanted more children."

"But I know you do. And, I look at how Eva and Diego are growing up and I think we have room for one more." He says.

When he looks up at Laura, she has tears in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she says. "I want that more than anything."

Antonio lets out the breath he had been holding. And just smiles at Laura.

"How did I get so lucky?" he says. "You are my life. You, the kids, and now this new baby." He says kissing her hand.

As they pay their bill and walk out, they run into Kelly and Erin walking in.

"Hey you two!" Laura says as she hugs Erin then Kelly and Antonio shakes Kelly's hand and kisses Erin on the cheek.

"Where are the kids?" Erin asks.

"Antonio's parents evoked 'Grandparents night'" she laughs.

"Aww. That's really sweet! So you two get a night out!" Erin says smiling.

"Yeah. It's been nice. We don't get them too often." Laura says smiling back at Erin.

"Well, you two enjoy your dinner. I need to take my beautiful wife on that Ferris wheel." Laughs Antonio.

"See you two later." Kelly says laughing.

"Definitely." Laura says as she and Antonio walk out to the Ferris wheel.

"Maybe we should walk around the shops first." Laura says. I'm not sure my tummy can handle the Ferris wheel just yet.

"Sure." Antonio says putting his arm around her as they walk.

"So, when should we start trying for our new baby Dawson?" she asks him.

"Well, I would say now, but, I don't think that's appropriate." He laughs as Laura smacks him.

As they continue to walk, they end up at the Ferris wheel.

"Do you remember the first time we rode this?" she asks him.

"Of course I do. You finally said yes to a date with me, and, I kept trying to find a way to impress you. So, I brought you here. I thought it would be romantic to ride the Ferris wheel." He says smiling at her.

"I can't believe you remember." She smiles giving him a kiss.

As they get off the Ferris wheel and stroll down the pier, they see Matthew and Gabriela and Matt is twirling Gabby around.

"Hey guys!" Gabby says laughing as Matt puts her down.

"Hey little sister." Antonio says hugging her. As he shakes Matt's hand, and Gabby and Matt hug Laura.

"Well, if you must know." Gabby says laughing.

"Matt and I are officially engaged." She says smiling as she shows them her ring.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" exclaims Laura as she hugs them again.

Antonio shakes Matt's hand and pulls him into a hug. "It's about time." He laughs. "Welcome to the family"

He grabs Gabby and picks her up in his hug. "I'm so happy for you Gabs." He says

"We have some news too." Laura says smiling.

Gabby and Matt look at Antonio and Laura.

"We are planning on having another baby." They say together.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yells Gabby.

"Yes." Laura says laughing.

"I'm going to be an aunty again!"

"Well not yet, but soon." Antonio says laughing.

Matt hugs them both. "That's great news. Our wedding and your baby." He smiles.

"Well, we will let you two newly engaged loves be alone." Says Laura. Hugging them both once more.

As they walk away, Antonio says "This turned out to be one of the best nights ever." He says turning to Laura and kissing her.

"I love you so much." She says.

"I love you more." Antonio says kissing her again.

* * *

NOTE: Antonio and Gabriela's parents sure are getting good news...two times! I hope how you liked that this one shot kinda met the other two. Thank you so much for reading.

I am sorry I havent been uploading much the last few days, this is due to my moving and I dont have internet yet. I am basically trading beer for WIFI with my neighbour now lol.

Please do leave a review with what you thought of this series and hopefully see you at my next update!


End file.
